


Black and Blue

by ReelWriter19



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Black Lives Matter, Black and Blue, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReelWriter19/pseuds/ReelWriter19
Summary: With all that’s going on in the world, I wanted to explore things from Kevin’s perspective. What’s it like for him, existing on both sides of the spectrum?
Relationships: Kevin Atwater/Black Reader, Kevin Atwater/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Black and Blue

Attempting to soothe your 4 month pregnant and agitated stomach, you got in your cousin's face, finger pointed, rage on high.  
“As much as you want to refute my choice of a life partner, Detective Kevin Atwater is the reason your dumbass isn’t in a jail cell right now...or worse.”  
“So now I’m a dumbass?!”  
“YES!”  
“You don’t think what we’re doing out there is important?! Did you sell out when he put that ring on your finger or was it the day he wrote the down payment check for this bougie ass loft you’re livin’ in?!”  
Without hesitation, you smacked Brian across the face, just as Kevin walks in to the front door. Already changed out of his riot gear, he dons his usual black hoodie, dark jeans and combat boots. He holds a beat on locking away his gun, as he’s not quite sure what he’s walking into. 

“Baby, you good?” 

You and Brian are still staring each other down. You finally break the silence, with gritted teeth. 

“Get out of my house.” 

Brian slowly backs away from you, being sure to glare disapprovingly at Kevin on his way out. Locking the door behind him, Kevin continues his routine of securing his gun as you walk over to him crying. 

You weren’t quite sure if it was the adrenaline from the fight you just had with family, the worry for your husbands safety out on the currently extra dangerous streets or the pregnancy hormones, but all you wanted was Kevin’s hands on your body. 

As you reached up to place your arms around his neck, he obliged and pulled you into a passionate kiss. Within seconds, your legs were wrapped around his waist as he carried you up the stairs into the bedroom, slowly lowering you on to the bed. He hovered over you, gently reaching down to kiss the remaining tears away. You removed his hoodie and proceeded to let him know just how glad you were to have him safely home in one piece.  
_________

Hours later, the two of you were absently wrapped in sheets. Kevin sat up, his back against the headboard, while you laid across his lap. With one hand intertwined with his, you used the other to trace the solid ridges of his stomach. 

“Y/N…”  
“Hmm?” The deep sound of his voice breaking you out of a trance.  
“I don’t want you to be mad at Brian.”  
You sit up to turn and fully face him. The look of curiosity and annoyance growing across your brow.  
“Kev...the things that he said...what he’s doing out there? You saved him tonight from the possibility of not making it back home and he couldn’t even say ‘thank you’? He’s a disrespectful little...”  
“But Y/N, I get it. The way Brian grew up, hell the way we grew up, he was trained to hate people like me. Do you remember how reluctant you were to date me when you found out what I did for a living?”  
“Of course. I was pissed cuz you didn’t tell me right away.”  
“Exactly, but I didn’t because I wanted to make sure I had you before your opinion of me was tainted by what you thought a Chicago cop was like. Y/N, Brian never had that chance. Sure I’m married to you and by default he’s family, but that deep seeded hatred takes years to undo.”  
“True, but you guys in Intelligence…”  
Cutting you off with a touch to your cheek.  
“We’re a rare breed baby. You know that. Just think of all that nonsense I had to fight off two years ago with Doyle’s people. They’re the majority. They’re the ones who don’t care about Brian’s life and they’re the reason why he was out there looting with that group after others protested peacefully downtown for hours. And you know good and well that if circumstances were different…” 

Kevin slightly repositioned himself over you, placing light kisses on your pregnant belly.  
“...if you weren’t cooking my beautiful baby girl in this sexy ass oven…” 

Smirking as you playfully swatted his hand “Boy! I told you I want a boy…”

He rolled his eyes at you while further pinning you down under him. Unable to move, you gazed upon your husband as he proceeded to have a full on conversation with the child growing in your stomach. Although annoyed at the topic of his current Ted Talk, you truly loved these moments. Being black in this country was hard enough. Adding to that, your choice as a couple to stand with a foot on both sides of the spectrum of black and blue, it was a rare occasion when the love of your life was allowed to put his guard down and just be a man. You came back to reality when he purposely grazed your sensitive skin with his beard. 

“Listen baby GIRL...mamas gonna try to act tough when you get out here, but I got your back, ok?

Laughing reluctantly and whining in protest and for him to move… “Stop it! That tickles!” 

Kevin relented and moved up, gazing deep into your eyes. The look on his face as if he was ready to put another baby in the oven. You bit your bottom lip. As you each moved in closer for a kiss…there was a sudden urge... 

“Great, now I have to pee!” 

He burst into laughter as you untangled yourself from his limbs and the sheets and scurried to the bathroom. 

“Shut up!”  
_________

The next morning, you awoke to a text from Brian. 

My bad cuz...I ain’t mean that shit.

Brian was never verbose and you knew him sending just that simple message took a lot. You were about to respond when you heard voices downstairs. You had expected Kevin to be at the District by now. He previously had a routine of waking you up before he left, no matter the hour, but that became less frequent once you got pregnant, deciding to text you his whereabouts instead. His voice ringing in your head now...

You need to be well rested, Y/N. 

You got up, put some comfortable clothes on and went downstairs. To your surprise Kevin was sitting at the dining room table with his partner Adam and your cousin Brian. It looked like they had been planted in their seats having a heated discussion for hours. You stood in shock and then walked over to the kitchen to make some tea. 

Adam was the first to break from the tense meeting, walking over to greet you with a hug and a peck on the cheek after you placed the kettle on the stove. 

“Morning, Y/N, you’re lookin’ beautiful as always. 

With a chuckle, “Hey sweetie...you’ve always been such a good liar...I appreciate that.” 

“I'm serious girl, you look great. I told Atwater if he acts up…” 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Kevin yelled from the dining room as he approached. He and Ruzek were like brothers. He’d stood by Kevin’s side through it ALL, unwavering in his loyalty, so it was only natural that, as a brother, he also knew which buttons to push to irk him the most. 

Kevin punched him in the arm and Adam reciprocated with a swat to the back of Kevin’s neck. You shook your head and laughed, proceeding with the business of putting the kettle on the stove….this boyish nonsense was routine. 

Both deciding there could be no winner in this moment, they finally calmed down. “Man chill out, you’re gonna upset my goddaughter.” 

You immediately rolled your eyes and sighed as you grabbed your favorite mug from the cabinet. “Daughter...I see he’s gotten to you too huh?” 

You darted a look at Kevin, which he avoided, clearing his throat with a smirk. 

“Adam, are you hungry?” 

Walking past the guys into the dining room, you offered an olive branch to your cousin as well, who still sat at the table in deep thought, “Brian, you want anything to eat? I can make some breakfast.” He looked up at you and rose from the table. You were startled by the look of both sorrow and determination in his eyes. 

“I’m good cuz.” 

He gave you a quick hug and exited the apartment. 

You turned to Kevin and Adam for an explanation. “What just happened?” 

Kevin spoke up first. 

“I called him. He was pissed when he saw Adam here at first but I needed him to get it. I wanted him to understand why I still do this job everyday. That we haven’t sold out. We haven’t abandoned our people, I’m doing this for my people. It’s hard as hell but people like Adam, Intelligence...it’s a family, and we’re doing what we can at least to make this shit a little better.” 

“How did he take that?” 

Adam retorted, attempting to break the awkwardness, “Well, Brian didn’t try to hit me in the face, so I guess you can say it went alright?” 

You snorted. With Adam’s sarcasm and Brian’s temper, you knew that was no small feat. 

“Ok man, I’m gonna head out. I’ll catch up with you at the district.” Adam pounded Kevin’s fist and made his way to the door, but not before one last jab. With a wink to you, “Bye baby…” 

“Bro! Get the hell out!” 

With a mischievous laugh. “What?! I was talking to my goddaughter!” 

You couldn’t help but laugh too. “BYE Adam!” 

Kevin walked towards you, wrapping his arms around your waist. Your hands rested lightly on his strong arms. 

“How many people have you told that we’re having a little girl?” 

“Not many...I mean, the people down at the 21st of course…” 

Hitting his chest… “Kevin Atwater! We haven’t even officially checked yet! Such a man.” 

He tilted your face up to look directly at him. “What’s wrong with me wanting a girl, Y/N? If she’s anything like her beautiful mama, she’ll be strong, graceful…” His words slowing down as he was sure to kiss your face after proclaiming each of the attributes he adored.  
“...independent….smart.....beautiful.” 

Per usual, you were becoming puddy in his arms. “You said that one already.” 

He squeezed you tighter, hoping to stay in this moment a little while longer. Your face buried in his chest, “Thank you.” 

“For what?”

“For trying to make it right with Brian. For reminding me why I chose to stay with you. For reminding me how easy it was to fall in love with you even after I found out you were a cop. I’m proud of you babe.” 

No sooner than the two of you became lost in eachother again, the kettle whistled loudly on the stove. Kevin moaned against your lips in protest as you wiggled away from him to take it off the stove. 

Trailing right behind you, he smacked your butt and then reached for you. Longing for the comfort of your body to hold flush against his chest. You turned the stove off and allowed him to engulf you in his arms from behind. Your fingers interlocked with his as they rested comfortably on your stomach. You each looked down for a moment at your growing belly. 

Neither of you discussed it often, but there was an innate fear of what it meant to birth a black child into this world. Things had changed, yes, but the cases Kevin was exposed to and the systemic racism that still existed, as obvious in more recent events, was enough to make any future parent uneasy. 

One day, when Kevin found you deep in your thoughts, he reminded you that he would never let you shoulder that burden alone. You and his unborn daughter were his world. Everyday that he chose to put that badge on, he was doing so with the intention of making the world around you and for generations to come, a little bit better. 

“I have to get to work.” 

You turned to face him. “I know...just make sure you come back to us.” 

With a kiss to your forehead and another placed softly on your lips. 

“Always. I love you.”


End file.
